Love Me
by Victorian Blue Rose
Summary: A little fiction story that i really love! Its Sesskag guys, pweeeeeeeeeese REVIEW! Really cute. I was inspired, what can i say!


My friends say I'm a fool  
To think that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
Cuz honestly the truth is  
That you know I'm never leaving  
Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Sessomaru was walking over the Court of Demons, he looked cold and indifferent as they stared at him in disgust. He could have killed in the second they looked at him. He could have shredded them to tiny little bits like a coconut shredder.

But he didn't.

He didn't.

Because she cared.

Because she begged them not to!

Because of that he left them alone, and their mouths were silenced …but their eyes gave them away.

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya, above ya

He went back to his wing of the castle. She was pure. She was kind. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was realistic. And the list would go on if he could put her into words. But more importantly…

She was HIS…

He gave her gifts every day. Beautiful, expensive, intricate…he gave them away all for her. He gave it all to her. He geve them to express his love for her.

But for him that wasn't enough.

He dedicated his time for her. He showed emotion only for her.

He loved her.

He loved her.

He loved her and a thousand times over.

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Some say that she was a harlot. Someone who was a slut with what she used to wear back at her hometown. But of course he would only know the truth of where she really came from.

She said it was far from inappropriate saying it was a school uniform. That shocked everyone that she was educated. Still of course, you cannot go along with everyone.

And honestly he didn't care what the hell she was before she met him.

Because with every smile, she left him star-stuck.

Because with every kiss, she left him hypnotized.

Because with every hug, she left him paralyzed.

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Every time he left she would kiss him good bye and that was nearly enough to let him stay. Every time that she would return she would kiss him at the front gates, some people turned in disgust, some in embarrassment, some in jealousy and in denial some smiled.

And when she would say "I miss you my koi, my only Sessomaru…" That almost made him blush a dark red color.

People try to tell me  
But I still refuse to listen  
Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
A thousand days without your love, oh your love

The Court of demons keep trying to set him up with a legitimate demon whom they would approve for him to mate and her with child. But he ignored them all and often left them weeping for a week. Every time that he is away he would always hurry and come running back to her side.

There were times that she went away he would always stay awake at night worrying about her. He wouldn't sleep a wink and try to subdue his beast inside him.

When she would come back, he would kiss her and hug her the minute that she was in sight, even for a hundred miles away. He would hug her and bury himself and smell the aroma of her hair. He would close his eyes and savor the moment. She would be shocked from impact. Then she would realize that it was him and she would close her eyes and hug him back. She would whisper to him.

"I'm home."

"I missed you…"

Then they would remain there like that for a long time.

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya, above ya

He put her first above them all. And so did she. They kept each other alive and comforted each other. Through laughter, through weeping; through happiness and sadness, through it all, they were still together. And they knew that they would never let go.

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

The way that she would wrap her arms around his neck.

How she taught him how to dance with the moonlight.

How they shared their first kiss.

How she would whisper to him loving words only meant for him.

How they shared things that they never told other people before.

These were memories that he would cherish forever.

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Everything that she did to him left him stupefied to his amazement and annoyance. But what the hell can he do? He loved her to much!

She accepted him. Despite the thousands of flaws that he has that have been hidden from the public eye, she loved him. She accepted them all and she loved him, all of him, including his flaws...

My heart is blind but I don't care  
Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh

The moment he realized he loved her was when his stupid half-brother came and broke her. She hugged him. She looked at him and she sobbed. She found love in the place that no one would ever think to look. She cried on him, and sought for that comfort from him. She didn't care at all who the hell he was. All she did was cry on his shoulder and for him that was enough.

So he comforted her that night. She hugged him and she comforted him on his time of weakness.

She loved him.

She loved him very much.

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

When the time came they would meet every night, no exceptions unless it was a very reasonable cause. When the time came they cried together, laughed together, comforted each other, amused each other and interested each other…until the time came…

…when he kissed her…

…when he hugged her…

…when he said "I love you so much…"

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

He would never regret meeting her, he would never regret loving her, if there was any time that if you asked him if he were to back through time where would that be? He would simply say

"The moment that I fell in love with her and I knew that it was her."

So what was this whole thing about it was simply to say that he loved her, a thousand times over. If you were to ask why the I would simply reply simply because…

With every smile, she left him star-stuck.

With every hug, she left him paralyzed.

With every kiss, she left him hypnotized.

With every time she said I love you…he fell in love with her all over again.

With his most cherished Kagome…

END

REVIEW and just in case…

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

FYI the song title is Love me by Justin Beiber so review people!


End file.
